


昨天我跟我爸吵架

by Takiri



Series: 相声 [1]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiri/pseuds/Takiri
Summary: 相声系列第一篇
Relationships: Maria Anna "Nannerl" Mozart & Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Series: 相声 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891132
Kudos: 1





	昨天我跟我爸吵架

昨天我跟我爸吵架。

不是什么大事，我天天跟他吵架。

我姐都不惊讶了。

我姐说：“沃尔夫冈，你哪次能不因为跟爸爸吵架半夜找我树洞。”

我能。

我掰着手指给她数：“我还能跟科洛雷多吵架，跟阿尔科吵架，跟罗森博格吵架，跟萨列里吵架……”

我姐说：“行了行了。”

隔着电话我都能看到她在揉太阳穴。她一头疼就做这个动作，特像我爸，难怪我爸喜欢她。

我姐说：“又怎么了？”

我说：“是这样的，我本来有个非常不解的问题想听取一下爸爸的建议，被骂了。”

我姐问：“什么？”

我给她讲：“怎么能既爱着一个人，又不想和TA上床？”

“……”

我姐说：“啥？”

我又给她讲了一遍：“怎么能既爱着一个人，又不想和TA上床？”

“……”我姐说，“我说‘啥’只是想表达一下我的惊讶，没有真的要你重复一遍。”

我姐又说：“沃尔夫冈，大半夜的别玩手机了快去睡吧。”

我妈昨天也是这么回答我的。

用比较婉转的方式。

我爸昨天也是这么回答我的。

用比较粗暴的方式。

我姐果然是他们亲生的。

我可能是捡的，就给我姐买钢琴附赠儿童钢琴教育大礼包一个乐谱合集一套节拍器一个沃尔夫冈莫扎特一只那种。

我很伤心，想要挂电话。

我姐说：“等会等会，干嘛急着挂。”

我更伤心了。

明明是你要我挂的！

我姐说：“我哪有？我没有。我就是让你不要大半夜的躺在床上玩手机，对眼睛不好。早睡早起，对身体好。”

我竟然不能反驳。

我姐以前不是这样的。以前她特别乖，金发碧眼温柔乖巧甜美可人天真单纯，讲歪理这事一直都是我干的。

我姐终于被外面的花花世界带坏了，再也不是我们的小公主南奈尔了。

我痛心疾首。

同时觉得她一定可以为我解决这个人生疑问。

所以我摆正态度，向她虚心求教，再三恳求。

具体方式是均匀滚动，发出哼唧声并使用颤音念诵‘南奈尔南奈尔全世界最好最温柔最聪明的好姐姐南奈尔’。

三十遍。

我姐把电话搁一边了。

我很伤心。

一分钟后她又拿了起来。

我姐说：“行了行了。怎么回事？”

我就知道她还是爱我的！！！

是这么回事。

前天我跟我男朋友吵架。

我男朋友说：“莫扎特，让我把话跟您说清楚。我不想也没打算和您上床。”

我很震惊，以至于错过了扑进电梯里拦住他的机会。

他怎么可能不想跟我上床？！？？！？？

说到这里，我姐打断我。

我姐说：“沃尔夫冈，你等一下。我有三个问题。”

我姐问：“第一，男朋友？？？阿洛伊西亚结婚了我知道，康斯坦斯呢？？？”

康斯坦斯？？？

我跟康斯坦斯只是朋友！像人类和大自然的那种！

我姐说：“哦。”

敷衍之意溢于言表。

我姐不顾我发出伤心的声音，继续追问：“是谁啊？洛伦佐？伊曼纽尔？你不要告诉我是弗朗兹，我要报警的。”

我觉得她在有意侮辱我的审美观。

于是我就这么说了。

我姐叹了口气。

我姐说：“沃尔夫冈，你扪心自问一下，你除了音乐之外，还有什么审美值得侮辱。”

“……”

是可忍孰不可忍，我奋力辩白：“难道阿洛伊西亚不好看吗？？？难道康斯坦斯不好看吗？？？”

隔着电话我都能听到我姐翻白眼的声音。

我姐说：“第一，只要是胸大的女孩子你就觉得好看，她俩只是在胸大的同时碰巧很好看。第二，你刚刚才说你和康斯坦斯只是朋友，像人类和大自然的那种。”

……我说不过她。

南奈尔！你变了！你以前不是这样的南奈尔！

我姐冷酷地说：“别跑题，我还没问完。到底是谁。”

我更伤心了。

见色忘弟！自从有了男朋友，她已经不关心我这个弟弟了！她连我的男朋友是谁都不知道！

我姐又打断我。

我姐说：“沃尔夫冈，你往上数二十段，我才刚知道你有男朋友。严格来讲，我才刚知道你是双。我找谁说理去。”

我很想继续奋力辩白，我姐冷酷地打断我：“到底是谁。我给你一个小节的时间。”

我说：“萨列里啊！！！”

我姐说：“哦。”

我姐沉默了一个小节的时间。

我姐说：“啥？？？？！！？？！”

我姐说：“这不可能。”

我姐说：“你开什么玩笑。”

我姐说：“上个月你还在嫌弃人家。”

我很努力地想了一下我什么时候嫌弃过他。

未果。

五分钟后，在我姐的多方努力之下我终于回忆了起来。

并感到委屈。

我对天举手发誓：“我不是，我没有，我只是说实话，他作曲水平就是不如我啊！”

开什么玩笑，在世的不在世的搞音乐的加起来，有几个作曲水平能超过我？

用不用得到两只手？

“……”

我姐喃喃自语：“萨列里是怎么还没把你打死的。”

……难道我说得不对吗？

我姐艰难地说：“……对。”

我姐艰难地问：“所以萨列里到底是怎么不仅没把你打死还答应做你男朋友了的。”

我仔细想了一下。

我诚实地说：“我也不知道。可能因为我长得好看吧。”

我姐把电话挂了。

过了大概五个小节的时间，她又打过来。

她说：“……手滑。”

我根本不相信。

我觉得我姐已经不爱我了。

但为了得到场外援助我只好装作相信了的样子。

我说：“好的。”

我忍了忍。

还是没忍住。

“难道我长得不好看吗？？？”

“……”

我姐说：“……好看，现在告诉我你俩到底是怎么一回事。”

其实也没有怎么一回事。

我发现他很可爱，他告白了，我答应了，然后他拒绝跟我上床。

他还说他不想跟我上床。

他怎么可能不想跟我上床？？？？？

我跟我姐说：“我觉得这简直反自然。”

“……”

我姐说：“他反不反自然我不知道，我觉得你很反自然。”

我问：“好看得反自然吗？”

凭借姐弟间的心电感应，我觉得她又要挂我电话。

我赶忙打断她。

天地良心，大家都是身心健康的成年男人，谁还没点正常的生理需求？

“我真的很忧心。”

我跟我姐说：“这两天我一直在想这件事！百思不得其解！我觉都睡不好！黑眼圈重得下眼影都不用画了！”

我姐冷酷地说：“那不是正好。你妆画得比我都浓。还昼伏夜出。还抽烟喝酒。你也不怕皮肤老化。”

太扎心了。

我很受伤。

我决定跳过这个话题。

我继续诚恳地咨询我姐。

“南奈尔。”我诚恳地问，“你觉得是不是我进展太快了？他比较矜持？他不会觉得我很轻浮花心不靠谱，吃了就跑拔吊无情吧？”

“……”

我姐忽然沉默了。

沉默使我压力很大。

她清了下嗓子，委婉地说：“这个吧。你要不要数一下你从上小学开始的历任绯闻女友。”

……

我冤死了！！！风评被害！！！六月飞雪！！！

我严正抗议：“根本不是这么回事儿！！！”

我姐说：“好好好，都是纯洁的朋友关系，像人类和大自然的那种。”

特别敷衍，毫无诚意。

我姐继续说：“至于吃了就跑拔吊无情吧，我觉得你大可不必担心。”

我姐说：“首先你也得吃得到。”

……

太伤人了。

真的太伤人了。

我要挂电话了。

瞎说什么大实话！！！

……总之最后还是没有挂。

我态度良好，虚心求教。

我说：“所以，能不能请你用你的恋爱经验指点我一下，到底怎么样能吃得到？”

我姐说：“沃尔夫冈，恋爱经验这种东西，难道不是你自己比较丰富吗？”

我说：“可是我没有和男人谈恋爱的经验啊。”

我姐说：“你说得好像我就……好吧我确实有。”

我姐想了下。

我姐说：“直觉告诉我，你那段一笔带过的‘其实也没有怎么一回事’里有很大的问题。”

我想了下。

又想了下。

我百思不得其解。

因为确实没有怎么一回事。

我实在是想不出问题出在哪里。

我跟我姐说：“我觉得没什么问题啊。”

我姐一锤定音。

“那果然就是有问题。”

太过分了，人和人之间的信赖又在哪里？

我姐真的不爱我了。

我很伤心，想要大声哭闹。

我姐打断我正在读条的哭闹，命令：“从头详细讲一遍。”

我虚心求问：“哪个头？从弗朗兹去年介绍我们认识开始吗？”

“……”我姐说，“我看你其实挺想巨细无遗地秀一遍恩爱。”

我没有。

他都不想跟我上床，有什么恩爱可以秀。

想到这我就更伤心了。

伤心到想要像一滩受热的黄油那样融化开来，渗进吐司面包里。

……啊好想吃吐司面包夹黄油和玫瑰浆果酱。

我男朋友投喂过我一种特别好吃的手制玫瑰浆果酱，用草莓蓝莓小红莓和新鲜玫瑰打汁加糖加柠檬汁小火煮两个小时，绵密柔滑，香味浓郁，甜中带酸，特别好吃，我可以就着一瓶果酱吃掉整包面包。

我姐威胁我：“你再说一个字我就挂电话。”

我只好闭嘴。

我姐威胁完我心情就比较平顺，温柔地提示：“你可以从上个月开始讲。”

我不知道她为什么非要让我讲。

这事还是刚刚在她多方努力之下我才想起来的。

但我姐非要我再给她讲一遍，我就只好用力回忆。

我记忆里大概是这么回事。

上个月我跟我男朋友吵架。

那会他还不是我男朋友。

所以是上个月我跟当时还不是我男朋友的我男朋友吵架。

不是什么大事，我经常跟他吵架。

这事不能全怪我，主要是他这个人特别口是心非。

明明喜欢吃甜食硬是要说不喜欢。

明明喜欢我的曲子硬是要说不喜欢。

明明喜欢我硬是要说不喜欢。

诸如此类。

我当时刚赶完死线交了稿，罗森博格带着他那个十八世纪法国宫廷妆，用两根手指捏着角把我的谱子拎起来，掐着嗓子说：“太！多！音！符！”

我觉得他就是头蠢驴。

约瑟夫到底为什么还没有解雇他？？？

有基本审美品位的人都该能听出来所有音符都在它们该在的位置上好吗？？？

我的作品无可挑剔，完美无缺，谢谢。

要给我提建议，除非你是海顿爸爸，或者是我男朋友。

我海顿爸爸都不能挑剔我的曲子。

我爸倒是经常挑剔。

所以我们天天吵架。

……扯远了。

总之罗森博格是头蠢驴。

他自己蠢还不算，他还要挟持我男朋友给他站台。

罗森博格说：“萨列里，您看看这曲子！花哨！浮躁！哗众取宠！难登大雅之堂！”

我男朋友没说话，盯着我的谱子看。

我很有信心我男朋友能看出我的作品有多完美无缺。

再说一遍，在世的不在世的搞音乐的加起来，有几个作曲水平能超过我？

我男朋友可是个音乐家！

我信心满满地等着我男朋友说话。

罗森博格居然也信心满满地等着我男朋友说话。

我男朋友站在我俩电闪雷鸣的视线交汇点，默不作声，盯着我的谱子看。

一分钟。

五分钟。

十分钟。

罗森博格等不下去了，又问：“是不是，萨列里大师？”

我男朋友猛然惊醒。

我男朋友看看罗森博格，又看看我的谱子，又看看我。又看看我的谱子，又看看我。

我男朋友把谱子丢还给我，说：“这曲子不合适，莫扎特。您还是修改一下的好，否则恐怕不能使用。”

我气死了！！！

就算你是我男朋友也不能这么说我完美无缺的曲子！！！

而且你现在还不是我男朋友！！！

而且你明知道我的作品完美无缺！！！

而且罗森博格还得意洋洋地冲我笑！！！

你到底是不是我男朋友！！！

……确实还不是。

……总而言之，我气死了。

然后我就跟我男朋友吵了起来。

其实是我单方面跟他吵了起来。

我男朋友不吵架，只会板着脸，用看学生的眼神看我。

所以我更生气了。

吵着吵着话赶话地我就告诉他，我觉得他的作曲水平根本比不上我。

我本意是想说虽然如此但他明明还是有音乐家的审美能力的。

但他没让我说完。

他摔门走了。

……

我男朋友居然会摔门！！！

我很震惊！！！

我姐听完，评价：“两个问题。第一，他怎么还没把你打死。第二，你是怎么从这段回忆中得出他口是心非的。”

我仔细想了下。

我觉得事情大概是这样的。

第一，我长得好看。

第二，……他就是口是心非啊？很明显啊？？？

我姐说：“沃尔夫冈。你把滤镜摘掉，用我们正常人类的思维方式再讲一遍。”

我哪里不正常？？？

你们人类真的很难搞。

我姐不理我。

我姐平静地设问：“你讲不讲？”

我只好努力给她讲。

大概是这么回事。

我男朋友这个人，虽然特别口是心非，但是也特别好懂。

举个例子。

上次他回邮件的时候我在他旁边搁了一盘纸杯蛋糕。

就我们公司出门左转走五百米左转右转直走两百米再左转左边第三家的招牌蛋糕，入口即化，香甜松软，香飘十里，特别好吃。

我向天发誓我不是有意的。

主要是我刚买回来洛伦佐就叫我出去聊剧本。

我们在走廊上聊剧本，我男朋友在办公室里回邮件。

隔着玻璃我就看到我男朋友打两个字，看一眼蛋糕。

打两个字，又看一眼蛋糕。

打两个字，又看一眼蛋糕。

等我们聊完了我回办公室，我男朋友还在看那盘蛋糕。

我一进门，我男朋友若无其事地转头去看屏幕了。

装作无事发生过.jpg。

……可爱死了。

我说：“大师。”

我男朋友假装没听见。

我说：“萨列里大师。”

我男朋友还是假装没听见。

我拿出以前哄我爸用的声音，捏着嗓子甜甜地说：“萨~列~里~大~师~”

我男朋友一哆嗦。

我男朋友终于转过来，说：“……莫扎特，怎么了？”

就是坚持不看我。

……你说他这个人是不是口是心非！

我姐说：“可能是被你恶心的。”

什么话！我这么可爱！

我姐说：“……行吧。然后呢？”

然后我问我男朋友要不要吃蛋糕。

我男朋友眼睛粘在蛋糕上，矜持地说：“不用了，谢谢您。”

驴谁。

我说：“这是出门左转走五百米左转右转直走两百米再左转左边第三家的招牌蛋糕，特别好吃的，您尝一下嘛。”

我男朋友矜持地说：“真的不用，我不喜欢甜食。”

我再接再厉：“就尝一口？我保证您不会后悔的。”

我男朋友说：“不了，谢谢您，我得继续工作了。”

我男朋友艰难地从蛋糕上拔起视线，继续回同一封邮件。

回了可能有半个小时吧。

我说：“大师，我实在吃不完啦，能帮我把最后两个解决掉吗？”

我男朋友狐疑地看着我。

我真诚地看着他。

我男朋友谨慎地说：“……好？”

他是不是特别可爱！！！

“……”

我姐说：“从你这段叙述里我除了你们公司附近那家店的小蛋糕很好吃和你盯着人家视奸了半个小时之外，什么有效信息都没得到。”*

我姐又说：“你确定他半个小时没回完一封邮件不是被你吓的？”

说什么呢！我哪里吓人！我这么好看！

而且你能不能注意一下我这段话的重点！

我姐冷酷地说：“我们人类根本听不出你这段话有什么重点。”

……就很伤心。

我的重点就是，我男朋友这个人真的很口是心非。

所以他自己说的喜不喜欢根本不可信，要有一双善于发现的眼睛。

比如我这样。

再举个例子。

上个月我跟我男朋友吵架。

吵完架他摔门走了。

我也要气死了好吗？？？

但我不摔门。

我去楼下琴房弹了可能三五个小时吧。

弹完我还是有点气。

然后我发现我男朋友在隔壁琴房弹我的曲子。

他躲起来一个人偷偷弹我的曲子！！！

他怎么这么可爱！！！

也太可爱了吧！！！

我就知道他喜欢我的曲子！！！

所以我说他这个人真的很口是心非！！！

幸好我有一双善于发现的眼睛！！！

我姐说：“你等一下。”

我姐问：“他在隔壁琴房弹你的曲子是怎么让你得出他喜欢你的曲子这个结论的。”

……这很明显啊？？？

到底要怎么跟你们人类解释？？？

一听就能听出来的好吧？？？

我自己写的曲子我能听不出来吗？？？

我姐说：“哦。”

我姐又说：“我就当你没有加滤镜吧。”

我当然没有加滤镜了！

我男朋友弹我的曲子简直弹得满含爱意好不好？？？

“……”

我姐说：“那他为什么给罗森博格站台？”

好问题。

这个问题我也问过我男朋友。

我男朋友看天看地就是不看我。

我又问。

我男朋友表情痛苦。

光看他表情还以为我想强上他。

倒不是说我不想啦。

……总而言之。

我继续问。

我男朋友艰难地说：“……莫扎特，请您不要问了。”

我是一个体贴的男朋友！

所以我就没有问了！

反正我知道他喜欢我的曲子！

我还知道他喜欢我！

不就好了嘛！

我姐不说话。

我姐艰难地说：“……你开心就好吧。”

我不开心。

我还是想跟我男朋友上床。

他到底为什么不想跟我上床？？？

我跟我姐说：“我真的搞不懂我男朋友。他真是一个深不可测的男人。”

……说完我才发现这是个黄段子。

我居然当着我姐的面讲黄段子！！！

请问现在去找时光机还来不来得及！！！

结果我姐平静地说：“哦。”

我姐平静地问：“你鞭长莫及？”*

……

我震惊到说不出话！！！

我姐居然当着我的面讲黄段子！！！

南奈尔！！！你变了！！！你已经不是我认识的那个纯洁的南奈尔了！！！

我姐冷笑一声。

我姐说：“你到底哪里来的底气说这句话。”

我姐说：“也不知道谁半夜给我打电话咨询他男朋友为什么不想跟他上床。”

我姐说：“还顺便跟我出了个柜。”

我姐说：“完全是为了咨询顺便一出。”

我姐说：“我们手足情深二十多年，今天我才知道我弟弟其实是弯的。”

我姐说：“这么大的事情我弟弟都不愿意告诉我。”

我姐说：“姐姐真的很受伤。”

……我错了！姐姐！！我错了好不好！！！

再说我也不是弯的！

我还是很喜欢可爱的女孩子！！

但是我男朋友太可爱了我有什么办法！！！

我还坚持直到了上个月呢！！！

已经很直了好不好！！！

是不是很棒！！！

我姐说：“你是不是还想要亲亲？要不要再给你抱抱？要不要再给你举高高？”

我说：“好呀好呀！”

我姐冷静地说：“那你原地呆着别动。”

我从中听出了一股杀意。

……我怂了。

我识时务地认怂。

我说：“姐姐，亲姐姐。大半夜的，算了吧，好不好。”

留我一条狗命。

我还没和我男朋友上床呢，我不能死。

我姐说：“……我怎么又想打你了。”

我姐说：“你到底为什么对这件事这么执着？？？”

因为我是一个身心健康的正常成年男人啊！！！

自从我男朋友成了我男朋友，我清心寡欲守身如玉洁身自好心如止水，离剃度出家就差头发的距离了！

我什么时候这么乖过！！！

我姐客观地说：“从你上高中以来，确实没有了。”

我说：“是不是很惨！”

我姐说：“有点吧，我都心生同情了。”

我趁热打铁：“所以你说这到底是为什么啊？？？”

我姐果然被我打动了。

我姐想了一下，问：“你们上次是什么时候谈的这事？”

这个吧。

前天我不是和我男朋友吵架来着。

其实一开始不是吵架。

前天我去上班，迟到了。

也没有迟到很久。

……大概七个小时吧。

我溜进办公室的时候感觉我男朋友可能要骂我。

结果并没有。

我男朋友看都不看我一眼，盯着屏幕，跟电脑有仇一样用力敲键盘。

我以我的作曲水准发誓他敲键盘的声音里带着杀气。

我吓死了。

我拿出以前哄我爸的乖巧.jpg，溜过去甜甜地跟他说：“萨列里~”

我男朋友不理我。

我再接再厉。

我说：“萨列里大师~”

我男朋友还是不理我。

我说：“萨~列~里~大~师~”

“……”

我男朋友把鼠标一丢，转过来，板着脸问：“莫扎特，什么事。”

他居然在疑问句后面用句号！

他真的很生气了！！

我赶紧哄他。

我说：“安东尼奥你别生气嘛。”

我说：“对不起我不是故意迟到的……”

我说：“……曲子快写完了！死线之前一定能交你放心！”

我男朋友平铺直叙地问：“什么叫快写完了。”

……就是我已经构思好了！只需要写出来！

我男朋友平铺直叙地问：“这是您还没开始写的另一种说法吗？”

……干嘛说出来！

反正命题作曲又不难！

我保证能交就肯定能交嘛！

我男朋友叹气。

我男朋友说：“……算了。既然您说能交那就没问题。”

我就知道我男朋友是相信我的！

我松了口气。

我说：“那你下班以后我们去吃饭吧！”

我男朋友头也不抬地说：“不了，谢谢，比较忙。”

我自告奋勇：“那我来帮你做！”

我男朋友终于转头看了我一眼。

……眼神很沉重，里面很多东西。*

（我姐说：“我觉得你男朋友是想说‘你？……还是算了吧。’”）

我男朋友又转回去，头也不抬地说：“谢谢，好意心领了。”

我不屈不挠：“要不然去我家吃？我给您做饭！”

我男朋友头也不抬地说：“不麻烦您了，等会有个会。”

我很受打击。

我小心翼翼地问：“安东尼奥，你是不是不喜欢我了？”

我男朋友头也不抬地说：“没有，您想多了。”

我说：“那你为什么一直不肯去我家？”

我男朋友又看了我一眼。

我男朋友说：“莫扎特，我不跟同事上床。”

我很震惊。

我说：“可我们又不是同事关系！”

我男朋友瞬间露出了一副也很震惊的表情。

我男朋友猛地站起来，说：“抱歉，莫扎特，我要去开会了，我们改天再聊。”

改天他才不会再聊！

我扑过去拉住他。

我只能想到一个解释。

我诚挚地说：“……安东尼奥，你身体不好吗？不然我们明天去医院看看？”

我男朋友一开始没说话。

然后表情逐渐扭曲。

我男朋友甩开我，面无表情地跟我说：“莫扎特，让我把话跟您说清楚。我不想也没打算和您上床。”

然后他扭头就走。

我很震惊，以至于错过了扑进电梯里拦住他的机会。

我跟我姐说：“我现在还是很震惊。”

我姐跟我说：“我现在很想替萨列里打你。”

？？？？？

是不是我亲姐姐？？？

我觉得我姐已经不爱我了。

我姐说：“我觉得你欠揍。”

我姐说：“萨列里没有打你，他真的是个好人。”

我姐说：“你脑子里能不能有一点下三路之外的东西。”

我说：“有啊！我男朋友啊！！！”

我姐冷漠地说：“你男朋友的下三路也不行。”

我姐忽然停下，想了几秒。

我姐又说：“你确定萨列里真的是你男朋友吗？”

……？？？？？

这什么恐怖片剧情展开？？？

我姐又开始隔着电话翻白眼。

我姐说：“沃尔夫冈，我求你把你的五十米滤镜摘掉。”

我姐说：“我都不说他现在还在用敬语和叫你的姓，人家都跟你说了他不跟同事上床。”

我姐说：“你俩就是普通同事关系好不好！你到底自己脑补了些什么？！”

……？？！？！？！？！？？！

我说：“不可能吧。”

我姐不说话。

我说：“不可能，绝对不可能。”

我姐不说话。

我说：“不会的，我男朋友那么喜欢我！”

我姐还是不说话。

她一不说话我就觉得压力很大。

我小心翼翼地问：“……姐？”

我姐说：“我在等你度过否定阶段。”

……几个意思？？？

我奋力辩白：“不可能的，肯定是你弄错了……”

我姐说：“一首梦醒时分送给你。”

我姐说：“不是我说，你跟正常人类的交流障碍你自己心里还没点ABC数的吗……哎好了，别哭，乖啊别哭……”

我、我才没哭！我是一个大扎特了！才不会哭！钢筋铁骨！真男人从不流泪！……呜。

我姐说：“好好好，没哭没哭……这样好吧，沃尔夫冈，你不是说是他告白的吗？你讲讲具体怎么回事？”

我想了下。

具体是这么回事。

上个月我和我——不管了，就是我男朋友！——男朋友吵架。

吵完第二天我交稿，曲子还是没过。

就很气！

我的曲子无可挑剔，完美无缺，根本不需要修改，谢谢！

气得我都没去周末的公司自助餐会！

严正抗议！

……抗议到一半我又想了一下，免费的大餐和酒不蹭白不蹭。

我就又去了。

我溜进去蹭了一顿饭，蹭得酒足饭饱正打算走，听到旁边房间吵起来了。

然后我男朋友怒气冲冲地出来，冲到餐桌旁边开始灌酒。

特别凶残那种灌法。

我都觉得特别凶残那种灌法！

是真的特别凶残了！

我吓死了，溜过去哄他。

我拿出我哄我爸都没用过的最甜的声音，掐着嗓子跟他说：“萨~列~里~”

我男朋友没理我，继续喝。

我说：“萨~列~里~大~师~”

我男朋友突然转过来，气呼呼地跟我说：“别那么叫我！”

我吓一跳。

我男朋友也吓一跳。

我男朋友疯狂眨眼睛，问：“……您是谁？”

……他到底喝了多少？？？

我说：“是我呀，沃尔夫冈，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特呀！”

我男朋友一点想起来的样子都没有。

我男朋友想了半天，问：“莫扎特？”

我用力点头。

我男朋友想了半天。

我还以为他睁着眼睛睡过去了，我男朋友突然又说：“莫扎特。”

我说：“是我……？”

然后我男朋友又不说话了。

……真的非常心惊胆战！有种生怕他一口气接不上来遗言说不完的恐慌！

我心惊胆战半天，我男朋友垂死病中惊坐起，突然转向我，说：“莫扎特。”

我说：“……啊？”

我男朋友严肃地跟我说：“他的音乐无上崇高。”

这什么突如其来的直球！

我男朋友说：“无可挑剔。”

我男朋友说：“完美无缺。”

我男朋友说：“来自天堂的缪斯之音。”

我已经被直球打傻了。

我男朋友继续说：“怎么会有人辨识不出这永恒的杰作？凡俗的才华在他面前全都黯淡无光！”

我不能再听了。

再听我就要表演当场爆炸了。

我赶紧打断他。

我说：“萨列里？”

我男朋友用‘你他妈是谁’的眼神注视我。

我说：“你果然喜欢我的曲子！”

我男朋友揉了一会太阳穴，诚恳地问：“……你是谁。”

我高高兴兴有问必答：“沃尔夫冈·莫扎特为您效劳！”

我男朋友又看我一会儿。

我男朋友冷笑一声。

我男朋友说：“莫扎特。……他和我总有一个人不该活在世上。”

我男朋友说：“最好是我。”

真的很考验我的心脏！

我男朋友说：“怎么会有人不爱他的音乐？怎么会有人不爱他？……要让我这样活下去，还不如杀了我的好。”

我跟我姐说：“你看我就说他喜欢我！！！”

“……”

我姐说：“别的我都先不说……他嫉妒你。”

我说：“我知道啊？”

我当然知道啊？

重复一遍，在世的不在世的搞音乐的加起来，有几个作曲水平能超过我？

嫉妒我多正常。

我说：“不嫉妒我才不正常好吧。”

我姐在电话那头深呼吸。

我催我姐赶紧回到正题上。

我说：“所以？？？这都不算告白的吗？？？”

我姐艰难地说：“……他喝多了，好不好。喝成这样上床都算强奸的，别说告白。”

我说：“酒后吐真言啊！”

我姐艰难地说：“……就算酒后吐真言吧。但他喝多了，意识不清醒，不能算的。”

我知道啊，所以他清醒之后我又去找他了嘛！

我带了小蛋糕，专门赶在其他同事走光之后把我男朋友堵在办公室里。

我男朋友表情很镇定。

我男朋友镇定地说：“……莫扎特。什么事。”

我男朋友可能真的觉得自己表情很镇定。

其实一副毛都吓得炸起来的样子，可爱死了。

我说：“萨列里，我有一个问题想问您。”

我男朋友警惕地问：“什么？”

我说：“您喜欢我吗？”

我男朋友注视我。

明显已经被吓懵了。

我再接再厉。

我说：“还是说您真的不喜欢我？”

我男朋友下意识地辩白：“我没有！我怎么可能会不喜欢您！……？！”

你看我就说他酒后吐真言！

我男朋友一副恨不得扇自己一巴掌然后把我打到失忆的表情。

你看我就说他这个人口是心非！

我又确认一遍：“那您果然是喜欢我的对吗？”

我男朋友破罐子破摔：“……对。”

我扑上去亲了他两口——是嘴角，我还没有打算把他吓得彻底炸毛——想起来前几天吵的那场架，又问：“你也喜欢我的曲子的对吧？”

我男朋友认命一样闭着眼睛点头。

我问：“那之前你为什么说我的曲子要改？”

我男朋友扭头看天看地就是不看我。

我又问。

我男朋友表情痛苦。

我男朋友艰难地说：“……莫扎特，请您别问了。”

所以我就没有问了！

人类真的很难搞！但是谁让他这么可爱！没办法嘛！

我姐说：“……”

我说：“……南奈尔，世界上最好的姐姐南奈尔，求你说点什么，你这样我真的很害怕。”

我姐说：“……你想听好听话还是想听真话？”

我想了想。

我说：“还是说点好听的吧。”

我姐不顾我的点单，冷酷地说：“我觉得你心里也差不多有点数了。”

……我不听！我没有！我什么都不知道！

我姐叹气。

我姐问：“你真的这么喜欢他啊？”

当然了好不好。

自从我男朋友成了我男朋友——就算是单方面成了我男朋友吧——我跟多少可爱的女孩子维持了人类与大自然的纯洁友情啊。

还不够证明我的诚意吗。

牺牲很大的。

我姐冷酷地指出：“也没超过一个月，牺牲很大吗。”

很大了好不好！

我一个身心健康的成年男人！

我姐不为所动：“那你最好现在去找他道歉然后把话说清楚。”

我姐说：“你有考虑过在他眼里你现在是个什么形象吗。”

我姐说：“拖稿。不负责。自恋。鄙视他的职业素养。办公室性骚扰。约炮。花心。可能还拔吊无情。”

……好了你别说了！

#Every word that she says is a dagger in me#

我说：“……那要是他拒绝我了怎么办。”

我姐说：“……那你就只能放弃了。”

我姐耳提面命：“拒绝之后还要反复纠缠的人最讨厌了！连不都听不懂的人没有交往的价值！只会把最后一点好感度也消耗干净！当断则断还能继续做同事！否则被申请了法庭限制令岂不是更加尴尬！”

我想了下。

我说：“那我还是不去了吧。”

“……”

我姐说：“你清醒一点。”

我大声哭闹：“可我不想嘛！！！”

我姐说：“沃尔夫冈，你是二十四岁不是四岁。”

我不要听！

我姐说：“沃尔夫冈，请你考虑一下我们正常人类的思考回路，没有那么反自然的。”

我不要听！我想要我男朋友！！！

我姐叹了口气。

我姐说：“沃尔夫冈。我有一句话不知当讲不当讲。”

我说：“……不当讲。”

我姐听若不闻，冷酷地补刀：“反正你不说开，你也不能和你男朋友上床，请你醒醒。”

……

真的太过分了，瞎说什么大实话……

但我姐说得对，我是个大扎特了，拖延症是没法解决问题的。

反正我也还是和我男朋友上不了床。

我做了几天心理准备，终于趁着其他同事都走光之后把我男朋友堵在了办公室里。

“……”

我男朋友充满警惕地看着我。

我男朋友仿佛很镇定但充满警惕地问：“……莫扎特。什么事。”

……想到我男朋友这么可爱但是可能会变成我前男友就觉得很难过！

想到其实他根本就不是我男朋友就觉得更难过了！

我是个大扎特了！我没有哭！

我说：“安东尼奥。”

……然后我就把我姐给我排练好的台词忘干净了。

我男朋友狐疑地看着我。

我说：“……你可以做我男朋友吗？”

说完我就觉得完蛋了！

请问现在去找时光机还来得及吗！

我男朋友深吸一口气。

我男朋友说：“莫扎特。我跟您说过了，我不跟同事上床。”

我破罐子破摔。

我说：“可我喜欢你啊！”

我男朋友说：“……谢谢？”

他根本不相信！！！

我说：“我真的喜欢你！而且你明明也喜欢我！你上次都告诉我了！就上个月餐会的时候！后来我问你你明明也承认了！我还以为你已经同意做我男朋友了！”

“……”

我男朋友说：“啥？”

我男朋友说：“什么、不是、等下、我，……不是、等等、上个月餐会，等等、什么，是您吗，……等等，您是那个意思吗……？！”

我男朋友以肉眼可见的速度逐渐变红。

……他真的好可爱！！！

我不想和他分手！！！

我男朋友单手捂脸，一副很想跳进莱茵河从此彻底删除自己所有存在痕迹的表情。

我男朋友艰难地说：“……谢谢您，但是、我，……对不起，您是个好人，我暂时没有谈恋爱的打算……”

我尚不死心。

我说：“可我真的很喜欢你！你明明也喜欢我！答应我吧！”

我男朋友不说话，看天看地就是不看我，坚决地摇头。

我姐的警告言犹在耳。

我克制住自己撒娇打滚的冲动，说：“那我不打扰您了……这段时间的误会真是对不起，请您原谅我给您造成的困扰。”

我默默转身往门口走。

快叫住我啊！

快叫住我啊！！

快叫住我啊！！！

我不要跟你分手！！！

快听到我内心的呐喊！！！

然而我男朋友——我前男友——不管了就是我男朋友——并不会读心术，就默不作声地看着我打开门，出去，关上门。

……他真的没有叫住我！

他真的不想做我男朋友！！！

非常难过，好想蹲在门外汪的一声哭起来。

但我是个大扎特了，不能随便哭！

我坚强地站起来往外走。

一步。

两步。

三步。

……不管了！！！管什么正常人类的思维回路！我要我男朋友！！！

我这么可爱他怎么可能拒绝我！！！

我扭头冲进办公室。

我姐问：“然后呢？”

我偷偷扭头看了一眼。

我男朋友没在看我。

我小声说：“然后我发现他在哭——就跟你说他喜欢我嘛！”

我姐冷漠地说：“哦。”

我差点冲口一个黄段子，还好及时忍住了。

我姐问：“再然后呢？”

我说：“再然后他就答应做我男朋友了啊！”

我姐问：“正常人类的那种答应？”

我说：“正常人类的那种答应。”

“……”

我姐评价：“你俩果然都不太正常。”

我姐说：“幸好不正常到一起去了。”

我姐结论：“祝你们终成眷属百年好合白头偕老早生贵子。”

我说：“前几个都还好，早生贵子这个，真没这个硬件设施。”

我姐在电话那头翻白眼。

我姐说：“行吧，你今天除了秀恩爱到底还有什么事？”

我说：“是这样的，昨天我跟爸爸吵架……”

我姐把电话挂了。

我好委屈！

我男朋友头也不抬地问：“又怎么了？”

我说：“我姐挂我电话！我觉得她已经不爱我了！”

我男朋友冷漠地说：“哦。”

我冲口而出：“好呀好呀，我不介意的！”

……完了！没控制住！我男朋友会不会觉得我这个人很花心浪荡不靠谱，吃了就跑拔吊无情！

我紧张地看着我男朋友。

我男朋友若有所思地看着我。

我男朋友想了想。

我男朋友说：“行啊。”


End file.
